


He Likes It

by Anonymous



Category: If You Hate Me So, If You Hate Me That Much, If You Love Me So
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a short rimming fic since Fargo said Hyesung liked it





	He Likes It

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I adore Love is an Illusion (and I do!) - I couldn't help but fall in love with If You Hate Me So and the original versions of the characters there. I'm sad to see no actual fandom part for the webcomic, even though Love is an Illusion has one (ha...)
> 
> So yeah, this is completely self indulgent because the minute I saw that extra panel where Hyesung wants Dojin to rim him again I had the urge to write a rimming fic.
> 
> I also wasn't sure which tag should be used? Anyways, I hope if anyone reads they enjoy!

_Why am I still doing it with this bastard?_

Hyesung panted as he canted his hips, body trembling as he shoved his face further against his forearm - he could feel his tears and drool wetting his shirt. He moaned as Dojin parted his cheeks and then his tongue was against him - making Hyesung’s breath hitch and his entire being seize in embarrassment.

Why? Why did this feel so good? Why did the bastard like doing this so much?

His heart hammered at the first touch of that tongue, slick and soft - rubbing tantalizingly against his hole. It was a soft feeling at first, sweet and coaxing. Hyesung found his hips shaking - nerves racking as Dojin’s tongue slowly became more forceful. 

“Stop..nn..!”

Hot breath brushed over his hole. “Do you really want me to?”

“Wha?! Ah-!”

Hyesung yelped as Dojin gripped his cheeks, spreading him further and was back at it, hot tongue rubbing more persistent - the sounds of the licks and sucks went straight to Hyesung’s groin, his cock leaking as he moaned, legs trembling as he found himself trying to spread his legs, his hips beginning to bounce.

His back arched as he felt it entering - Dojin’s tongue! It was slipping into his hole, thrusting inside and oh god, Hyesung couldn’t believe his own voice - the moans coming from his throat left him feeling raw and vulnerable. Shame pooled into his gut as his hips bounced more pointedly now - demanding.

“More!”

The feel of Dojin growling against his hole made him pant, hips moving against the man’s mouth as he sought more of that tongue. Dojin’s jaw brushed against him as he worked, spittle making everything feel so slick and fuck, Hyesung could let Dojin eat him out all night - just that thought alone made him want to cry in shame. His cock twitched, come spurting as Dojin moaned against him. 

 

“Please… more...ahh!”

A finger joined his tongue, pushing inside and Hyesung thrust back into it - his mind chiding himself as he worked his hips. He wanted more, more of Dojin’s tongue, more of his fingers - he wanted -

“Please, fuck me!”

His hole twitched as the stagnant air cooled around it, he opened his eyes - watery and lidded as he panted. Her jerked at _that_ familiar sound. The sound of the condom being ripped open always made his stomach clench - it used to be from shame and disgust, now, however - he found it was out of excitement. Just the thought of that made him tremble. They’d been doing this shit for what? A year now? He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d fucked Hyunli, but Dojin? God, he got fucked by Dojin so often now - at least once, sometimes twice, a week or more.

“Relax.”

The soft sound of that deep voice made Hyesung arch his back, keeping his knees apart as Dojin worked his cock into him. It went in so easily - too easily for Hyesung’s liking. Dojin made him like this, made his body into this pliant thing.

And then the bastard started moving.

Stars erupted behind Hyseung’s eyelids - his hips bouncing back to take more of Dojin in, enjoying the feel of him pushing inside.

In moments like this, Hyseung found himself loathe to admit how much he enjoyed this - how much he wanted more of Dojin fucking into him. He licked his upper lip as he pushed back again and again.

“You’re really feeling now, aren’t you?”

The cocky lilt to that voice made Hyesung seethe - red clouding his vision.

“Of course asshole - who wouldn’t while - ah!”

Dojin’s hand came around, rubbing his cock. Hyesung keened, feeling himself cum for the second time that night - the first time had been when Dojin was rimming him - which in itself was embarrassing.

Dojin’s hips began snapping messily - close to coming too, he let go of Hyesung’s dick and grabbed hold of his hips - pounding harder and harder, tilting at just the right angle-

“No!” cried Hyesung, his eyes springing open wide. “No, oh - fuck!”

The feel of Dojin’s cock pushing against something inside of him was sending him into a spiral - his whole body pulsating at each push and he felt himself cum again - how could he come so much with such a bastard like Dojin?

His whole body seized as he felt Dojin pull out and then hot wetness was pumped against his wet hole - making him tremble.

He cursed himself when a sick thought entered him mind - how he wanted Dojin to come inside of him, to feel that hotness against that strange place inside of him.

Dojin panted and slumped down on him - causing Hyesung to throw a fit - pushing him off with a huff.

“Not your pillow, you bastard!”

Even as he huffed, Hyesung found himself being lulled into sleep by the sound of Dojin’s strong heartbeat and the feel of his warm arms wrapping around him.

Well, he could be his pillow for just one night.


End file.
